Closure
by Glenandme
Summary: Peter Kane's brother has unfinished business with Adam.


Closure.

Dark eyes scanned the ring of mountains in the distance before turning to study the campsite. A booted foot kicked the snow away from a circle of stones. Bending down, he removed his glove and dug deep under the ash and logs. He felt warmth, telling him it had not been long since someone had been there. Walking around the campsite he found the trail he needed to follow, the light snow the previous night nearly covering the fading tracks. Leading his horse away from the campsite, he continued his journey, unsure how it would end when he finally found the ones he'd been tracking.

~o~

It had been three years since his brother had died in the desert, dragged for miles on a travois by a strange man. Martin Kane could not contain his anger. His brother had such a promising career, he was one of the top lawyers in the country and he died wasted in the desert with only a reluctant guest and a dead mule for company.

Peter Kane had married well, had lived the opulent life of a brilliant lawyer with a large comfortable house and fine carriage. He was well respected by his peers, known for his exceptional intelligence and quick fire skills in the courtroom. But slowly and steadily paranoia crept into his psyche. Much as what happened to his uncle before him. They had no choice in the end but to send his uncle to an institution. Martin often wondered would Peter have suffered the same fate.

Peter's wife covered for him at first, she'd try to make light of his remarks at parties, sneering at those who were more wealthy than himself. But his dark brooding ways grew worse as time went on. He grew to despise wealth and anyone associated with it. He missed days at the law practice and then weeks. He'd spend hours in his room refusing food and water just furiously writing this book. He said it was a manual on how to live a pure and virtuous life. Day and night he worked pushing his wife Annie away, sometimes physically.

That's when she enlisted the help of Martin and the rest of the family. Peter Kane was furious. He left the house, left everything behind even the great book. Martin cried as he read the first few pages and could read no more, his brother was lost to him.

They learned later in the week that Peter had sold all that he owned for the beggarly sum of 3000 dollars. The sale could not be reversed. His wife was forced to live with relatives.

Martin searched and searched, put out the word in every town through the sheriff or the local paper, nothing was found of the insane man. Then just over twenty years later a tiny article in a local pamphlet was sent to him by a friend. The paper was from Virginia city and told how a local man had been held hostage by one Peter Kane.

Martin read the article almost shaking with emotion. He vowed to find this man, he must.

This man was obviously popular with the locals. Once Martin arrived in Virginia city Peter's captive had been alerted immediately. There began a cat and mouse game. The man, one Adam Cartwright refused to see him. No one would tell him where the man lived. He made the mistake of telling people who he was, the brother of Peter Kane. Doors were closed on any help he could have received. Even the sheriff played dumb and would not volunteer any information. One chance encounter with a delivery boy, new to the city and he finally found the location of the ranch house where the man lived. His long quest was nearly at an end. Peter Kane would rest in peace, his brother would see to it.

On arriving at the ranch house he was informed by a small Asian looking man that the man in question was gone hunting with his family. Martin Kane would not be put off. He turned his horse and rode slowly towards the hills. Perhaps Adam Cartwright knew he was coming, perhaps he headed up there to get away but Martin Kane was determined.

And now his long journey was finally at an end. Just up ahead stood Adam Cartwright with his family. Martin recognised him from the delivery boys description.

His face paled as Martin approached and his eyes took on a haunted expression.

An older man with fine white hair and determined eyes stepped forward but Adam Cartwright put a hand out to stall him.

"It's alright Pa,"

Slowly Martin walked up and stood among the group of men.

"I have come here on behalf of my family..."

The words caught in his throat as emotion took hold but he was determined to go on.

"My brother Peter Kane was...not a well man. He took away your Liberty and your health, he deprived you of your basic human rights. On behalf of my brother Peter Kane and my family, I have come to apologise."

No one spoke a word. They stared back at him in dumb silence.

He had no other choice but to go on.

"As a family we have banded together and raised this money." He fished the package from inside his coat.

"There is just over 1000 dollars, I realise that this is no compensation for what you have been through but we can raise more in time. My brother if he was in his right mind would have wanted you to have more, so much more." With tears clouding his eyes he pushed the package into Adam Cartwright's hands.

"We cannot right the wrong we can only do our best to make amends."

For a long moment there was silence, only broken by the icy wind rustling through surrounding trees. Then Adam Cartwright put a hand out and returned the package. Martin looked down at it feeling suddenly afraid. He adjusted his dusty spectacles suddenly aware that he was surrounded by four armed men. Perhaps his Father was right, perhaps in these wild times an apology would never be the best course of action. Was he about to breathe his last on this earth?.

"Come back to the house with us, it's freezing out here," Adam Cartwright muttered and then he went to get his horse.

As if waiting for Adam's reaction the other men smiled and bid him follow them. He rode with them back to the ranch house and stayed as their guest.

Martin and Adam talked at length about those days spent in the desert. It wasn't easy for Adam and the details were difficult for Martin to hear but a lot got talked out. Both were hurting with open scars centred around this one man.

Martin left three days later. He hadn't managed to carry out his families wishes and give this man compensation but still as he rode out towards home he felt an immense sense of peace.


End file.
